In the arms of Darkness
by Xoxo em0lovErs
Summary: The thought of him one day being able to see a real live vampire just cracked Naruto up. After a one night's encounter, Naruto struggles between the truth about his family name and his past. Just what will the future hold? Love in the arms of the vampire
1. Of perverted brothers & signs

Title: Of perverted brothers and signs

Summary: The thought of him one day being able to see a real live vampire just cracked Naruto up. After a one night's encounter, Naruto struggles between the truth about his family name and his past. Just what will the future hold? Love in the arms of the vampires? Or will he lose himself in his journey in finding the truth?

Spoilers: AU/Vamp-fic. I soooo don not own Naruto cuz he belongs to the one and only Sasuke. Oh! And beware of the bad grammar&english and the yaoiness. :D

Azura: Hey y'all!! So this is my first story so try to be nice aite!? Pretty puh-leeaaassseee??

Alter-ego Yamiki: Hey stop it. Ur scaring the readers away=.= (took out a cigarrete)

Azura: Hey! What the fuck? No smoking!!! (took the cig and broke it into two)

Yamiki: Meh. (took out another one)

Azura:-glare glare- anyways i do not own Naruto and careful bout my english aite?! Enjoy reading now:D

-----------------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki--------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto." called a red head

"Ngh..." The red head sighed.

"Naruto...wake up" he tried again while shaking the lump under the blanket. This time some bits of blonde locks came out of the blanket

"Ngghh...5more minutes onii-chan.." The "lump" whined. The red head sighed once again, starting to give up. Then he had a brilliant idea. He smirk mischieviously. He slowly positioned his foot on the blonde. 'One...Two...Three!' and BAM!

"Owie...Kyuu--niichan..."whined Naruto while rubbing his abused ass. Kyuubi just snickered.

"Time for school, little otouto. You're one week holidays are over."

Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Hai hai."

---------------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki----------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes in the shower Naruto soon came out with only a soft, fluffy white towel covering his lower half. But tat was before he sticked his head out of his bathroom door to check the premises. 'Well,' he thought as he went to his wardrope, 'maybe onii-chan gorwn tired of his lil games.'. Kyuubi sometimes had a tenacy to sneaking into Naruto's room while he's was showering and when he came out, Kyuubi would like scaring the living shit outta him. 'Maybe he's grown more mature,' though Naruto once again as he lets the towel slipped from his waistline. As if on cue, the door suddenly burst opened and came in Kyuubi going all like...

"Hey lil' otouto! Nice ass!"

Naruto shrieked girlishly. "Gyaahhh! Uzumaki Kyuubi!! You close that fucking door this fucking instant!" Naruto quickly tried to cover his "happiness" with his school dress shirt.

Kyuubi smirked and shook his head, "My, my Naru-chan such a foul language. C'mon, we're brothers. It's not like I haven't see your cute little-"

"NOW!"

Kyuubi laughed once again and said that they were having bacon and eggs today for breakfast before closing the door. Naruto sighed deeply. How was he and that pervert related by blood and came from the same parents in the first place? Well that was kinda obvious. Naruto shook his head and went ahead to get dress before he's late for school. Naruto's currently attending Konoha High as a senior and this will be his last year. Their dress code consist of a simple white dress shirt with the school crest on the breast (^////^ hehe) pocket, black pants, a blazer which was only needed at the beginning of the week and a slim black tie. The school itself was not very peculiar bout the dress code. They allowed their students to alter and customise their clothings to their liking as long as they kept their grades up and the alteration is not way out of the whole concept of the dress code which is formal & fun but not skimpy. So Naruto altered his uniform by adding a few chain and a locket that was given by his parents. After he dressed up, Naruto went to look at himself at his full lenght mirror and he coudn't help but grin. 'Damn! Im on fire!'

He then went on to go downstairs to join his brother in breakfast. As he reached the living room, Kyuubi was already finished his bacon and now sipping his morning tea. He took a glance at Naruto as the boy arrived and gave a whistle.

"Hey Naruto, glad you could join me. I was wondering what took you so long but now I guess it's worth

waiting. Are you going on a date with that Sabaku kid?" said Kyuubi as he wriggled his eyebrows teasingly. Naruto blushed.

"What? No, he loves me like a brother and so do I," said Naruto as he took a bite of his bacon. Kyuubi smirked.

"Ever heard of incest my lil' innocent Naru-chan?"

Naruto accidentally choked on his bacon and glare at his perverted brother before continue eating his breakfast. Kyuubi laughed wholeheartedly.

-----------------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki--------------------------------------------------------

"Naru-chan my lil man!" cried a brunet as Naruto walked into his class. Naruto smiled at his most bestest friend as he walked towards him.

"Hey Kiba, how're you doing" asked the blonde nicely as he took the seat besides the brunet. Kiba gave a thoothy grin and slung his arms over the blonde's shoulder.

"Never been better when you're here.(1) What bout you? Have trouble waking up?" he asked. Naruto asked forced a smile at the rude awakening earlier.

"Well, excluding the fact that my brother kicked me outta bed just to wake me up, it's been great. I missed you man"

Kiba gave out a laugh and pat Naruto on the back. "Haha. Missed you too blondie but er..I don't think that anybody could missed you as much as them."

Naruto gave a puzzled look. "Them?"

Kiba nodded as he pointed to the side of Naruto, "Yes, them."

Naruto slowly turn his direction to where Kiba was pointing and before he could react, he was already knocked, hardly, to the ground by a mixture of pale blonde and fuschia.

"Gyyaaahh!" Luckily for Kiba, he managed to get away fast enough to avoid being speared but unfortunately for Naruto, he was now crushed on the ground once again.

"Naaaarrruuu-chaaaann!! Oh I missed you so much!" cried the fuschia.

"Not as much as I do!" cried the pale blonde.

"What? No way! I missed him more than you missed him because I hang out with him more than you. So I'm sure he misses me as much as I miss him" said the fuschia angrly. Naruto blinked.

"The hell!? I missed him more than you ever will and I have no reasons! So back off, Pinky!" the pale blonde argued back as she stood up. The other girl followed suit. Naruot blinked again.

"Pinky!? Oh I'll show you what this pinky could do you-"(2)

"Sakura? Ino?" he said unbelievably as he was helped up by Kiba. The said girls squealed and hug Naruto tightly, totally forgeting bout their soon-to-be catfight. Naruto smiled and huged back and his smile became wider when he saw a familiar red head heading towards their little reunion.

"Gaa-nii!" he cried. "Gaa-nii" gave a small disapproving smile for being called Naruto's nickname loudly. But he soon smiled when he saw how happy Naruto was to see him.

"Naru-chan(3), I told you not to called me that when there's people, didn't I? It's Gaara" said the red-head.

Naruto pouted making Sakura and Ino squeal again for his cuteness. " And you people could call me Naru-chan in public?"

"Yes."

Naruto pouted once again as the gang had a laugh. Could life be anymore greater?

--------------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki-----------------------------------------------------------

**Time skip to lunch**

Naruto sweatdropped as he reached the cafeteria. It was a freaking full house and he so did not feel like lining up for his food. Just before he was about to leave the cafe and skip lunch he heard his name being called.

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan!"

Naruto turned his head slowly, scanning throughout the whole cafe trying to locate the source of the voice. Few seconds later, they voice came up once again.

"Naru-chan!! Over here!" And that was then Naruto noticed Sakura frailing her arms wildly, trying to attract Naruto's attention and at the same time pointng at the empty seat on her right. Naruto laughed nervously as he watched Sakura threathens one guy who tried to take the seat by showing him her knuckles. The boy instantly paled and back off. She was known to have some abnormaly super strength which she got from her grandmother, Tsunade. Naruto gave another nervous laughed when he saw Ino, who seating on the left side of the seat doing the same thing to another guy. 'No wonder there're sisters.(4) Both are as scaring as hell!' thought Naruto as he walked towards the group.

"Hey guys. Thanks for saving a seat for me." said Naruto happily. Sakura just gave Naruto another hug.

"Anything for my little otouto! We even got you your food!" she said happily. Naruto gave another nod of appreciation before eating. So, luch time went on as usual. Kiba and Gaara will quarrel over the slightest of things. Actually Gaara just kept quiet and ate making Kiba even more angier. Sakura, Ino and Naruto will talk about random things like guys, school and any other trivial things. Few minutes later before the bell rings, Naruto finally noticed that Ino was the only one who wasn't eating anything. Instead, she was reading her newly bought July copy of Teenage. Naruto being the curious little blondie that he is decides to ask.

"Urm, whatcha reading Ino?"

"Oh! I was reading this month of the astrological signs description. You know, it says that I'm going to find my soulmate this month." said ino happily as if she was a little girl ina candy shop.

"Really? That's good for you sis but I think they're missing a bit more details." said Sakura as she appeared behind the blonde.

"Like what?"

"Like you and your soulmate are going to be together only for a few hours! Or maybe minutes!" said the older of the two teasingly. Ino frowned

"Sakura...that was mean you know. If you don't stop teasing me Ima gonna tell mom bout you." said Ino smirking, thinking as is she had won the fight. Sakura only smirked back.

"If you tell mom bout me, I tell her that you kept on wearing her bra and mimicked her everything she out."

Ino was astound." I never did that!"

Sakura paid no heed to her little sister rambles and went on, "And I'll also tell her bout that time when you said that you had a night study and your friend's mother allowed you to have a sleepover because it was late when you actually went to your friend's birthday party until dawn."

Ino pale slightly and admitted that she will never win agaisnt her sister in these kind of arguments. Sakura gave a small smile and hug her sister from behind before going back to her seat.

"Urm Ino? Do you mind reading mine? Its Gemini"(5*). Ino smiled and went to look.

"Ouhk here it is. It goes like this: "Lady Luck might be on thy side this month for she feels that on this month thou are given a choice between two. Before that choice is to be made, thou shall have an encounter that may arrived unexpectedly during this period of time. Thou shall embark on a journey to seek the truth but will face painful discovery. Do not be alarmed for thou shall be given a choice. Choose them with thy heart and not by thy mind. May you have the blessings of the star."(6*)

Silence filled thorughout the whole group for a whole 2mins. Kiba was the first to react.

"Well," he said, "that was ome fucked up fortune you have Naru-chan" The rest nodded in agreement except Naruto.

"I don't know guys. I feel bad bout this..."

----------------------------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki--------------------------------------------------------------------

Azura: Waiii~!! It finally done :D so how's it Yami-chan

Yamiki: Good If i say so myself. So proud of you alterego!! (glomps)

Azura: Hey hey hey! Easy! Personal space.

Yamiki: Che. What bout those weird numberings along the way down man?

Azura: Oh that, well it jus to clear somethings out.

**No1**: Lol u ppl should actually realise it already when you read the story. Kiba only cares & love Naruto as a brother. **No.2**: Lol personally I still dont like Sakura n Ino and I'll never will. Juz writing tat down cuz I think its kinda fun for them to fight over Naruto:D **No.3**: Decide to make Gaara out of character abit but he will still have tat physcopath attitude later. **No.4**: Lol I bet you ppl probably saw it coming. Haha. Like I said there's nothing better but some sister rivalry. **No.5**: Ouhk2 before eu ppl will go like saying tats so not true and Azura's a dumb, juz wanna stressed tat this is a fanfiction aite. Anything can happen and besides i like Gemini better. **No.6**: Well im not the type to like type things like tat so hope you'll like let it slide =.=

Sasuke: Hey when am I going to arrive??

Azura&Yamiki: Later Sasuke. Now do you job!

Sasuke: Hn. Review is much needed for these dumbasses and plz help them to think of a title for the story ciz they are too dumb to think.-smirk-

Azura&Yamiki: WE HEARD YOU ASSHOLE!!


	2. Of school trips & kills

Chapter 2: Of School trips & Kills

Summary: The thought of him one day being able to see a real live vampire just cracked Naruto up. After a one night's encounter, Naruto struggles between the truth about his family name and his past. Just what will the future hold? Love in the arms of the vampires? Or will he lose himself in his journey in finding the truth?

Spoilers: AU/Vamp-fic. I soooo don not own Naruto cuz he belongs to the one and only Sasuke. Oh! And beware of the bad grammar&english and the yaoiness. :D

Azura: Alright! Time for chappie two!! On with the-

Sasuke: -BAM!- AZURA!! What the fuck is thing!? (holds up a piece of picture)

Azura: Eh? Well Im guessing tat tat's supposed to you there with a frilly, pink coloured laced apron with a matching fuschia colored hair too. Its quite a picture if I do say so myself :D

Sasuke: Tats not what I meant you ass! What's the MEANING if this!!? It has your fucking initials on it!

Azura: Does it now? Well maybe I got something to do with it, maybe not. Oh dear, which one could it be.

Sasuke: -fuming uncontrollably-

Azura: LOL. Tats what you get for making fun of me and my alterego Sas. Ah sweet revenge~

Sasuke: -smirk evilly- Oh Ill show you sweet, lil' miss authoress. -whips out a giant scythe-

Azura: FUCK! -runs out-

Sasuke: COME BACK HER!!!

Yamiki: Dumbasses. Anyway, both me and Azura does not own Naruto. Enjoy...-whips out a cig-

-----------------------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki------------------------------------------------------------

**-Final Period: Homeroom/Free time-**

Naruto and gang were currently now sitting in a group waiting for their homeroom/english teacher Kakashi-sensei. They were gossiping about the current issue such as the rumours bout one of the seniors in their schoool having an affair with on of the staff and unfortunately, they had been caught in the act last night. They were having quite a fun time until Kiba asked a question that he's been itching to ask since morning.

"Ne ne, did ya hear? The police have found another body last night," whispered the brunet. Everybody in the group stop their gossiping and started to join into the said topic.

"Yeah. It was on the news last night," agreed Sakura. "They said that he was dead like all the others..."

"Bloodless and with two punctured hole on their neck," said Ino finishing her sister's sentence. Everybody shivered slightly except for Gaara. Gaara was just being...Gaara and just looked at his friends accordingly. As for Naruto, his mind was somewhat "shut down" when they started talking about the killings. It's not that he was scared. No, he was never scared. He just thought that there'll always be something scitific about the real cause of the murders. But even with that mind-set, Naruto couln't help but shivered slightly as his friends continued talking about the killings. Recently, many of the people in their town were killed. First, they went missing mysteriously. Then on the next day, they would be found dead and bloodless. The situation had become worst recently too. It was just the night before last night that the police had found a whole family of four and two others dead in just one night. Naruto shivered once again as he recalled one of the news and saw the scene of the crime. It was horrible.

"Naru-chan? You alright?" asked Sakura caringly as she placed her hands on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto flinced and little making Sakura worried even more. Naruto smiled saying that he was fine. Few minutes later, the doors to their classroom slid open and in came a man of his tweenties. He had greyish sliver hair that was spiked to one side and he had a mask covering about 3/4 of his face. He had a simple red dress shirt and black tie. He then walked behind the teacher's desk and smiled towards the class.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. I was on my way here and I thought I was a two-headed dog on the hallway. So I've decided to follwed it but it ran so fast that I couldn't catch up," said the teacher sheepishly.

"LIAR!" yelled the whole class. Kakashi smiled again.

"Maa maa. Anyways, I have both good news and bad news today. Which want you wanna hear first?"

"Bad," replied the class again.

"Well, I know that you're supposed to be having your free period today but I've decided to have an english class right now!" said Kakashi happily as his eyes became and upside down "U"s. They class started to moan and groan about how life was sooo fucked up that they had to end up with a lame and not to mention perverted teacher!

"And the good news, Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto politely. Kakashi smile grew.

"Ah, Naru-chan my class president. Always have some respect to me as always. I'm so proud of you!"

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well, the good news is that all of you are going to have a class field trrip to Okinawa next week!"

The whole class roared uncontrollably at this. Even the ever stotic Gaara is having quite a big smile on his face.

"Alright, alright sit down. Now, I'm going to be issuing you the consent form tomorrow and you need to hand it in with either your parent's or guardian's signature by next week. All the items and any other nessecities to bring is all written on the form. Now let's get on with the lesson now, shall we?"

Moans and groans could be heard again form the class of D101.

**After School-**

"Oh yeah, man! Isn't being a senior awesome or what!? We just got back from our one week holiday and now we got a three days and two nights trip to Okinawa!" cried Kiba. Naruto nodded.

"You said it, Kiba-kun! We are so going to have a blast!"

Everybody looked at Naruto as if he had grown another head. Naruto looked at them questionly.(?)

"What?"

"Urm...you can come with us?" asked Kiba

"Of course. What makes you think other wise?"

Sakura hesitated a while before answering. "Well, we all know how over-protective your brother is so.."

Naruto laughed. "It's ouhk. I'm sure Kyuu-nii will agree to this."

-----------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki------------------------------------------------

"No." Was the flat out answer that the red head gave. Naruto sigh for the tenth time that night and flopped down onto the floor ungracefully.

"Oh c'mon onii-chan! It's only at Okinawa for three days! Its not like I'm going there for a week!" whined the blonde on the floor. This time Kyuubi glared at his little brother.

"Naruto...have you not heard about what's been happening around town lately? I will not take any risk to put you in any kind of danger whatsoever."

"But my friends are all going to be there! Even Gaara. They could look for me," tried the blonde once again.

"Well, that's very nice of them but my answer is still the same Naruto. No!"

Naruto and sighed and got up from his position on the floor and onto the seat next to his brother.

"It's about this whole vampire thing, isn't it?" Kyuubi kept quite.

"You're still thinking about how they would get me one day, aren't you?"

"..."

"Haish...onii-chan teba. All this things about this vampire thing are all bullshit and you know that. So what if all of they victims were found bloodless with two holes on theirs neck? That doesn't mean that it is the work of the supernatural beings. The killer might be some sort of psycopath who did all this just for th fun of his sick mind and made the police thinks that it is the work of those vampire shit. Come on Kyuubi, this whole thing about you being scared of me dying started 16 years ago and nothing has happened untill today! Just let me go...please? With some chocolate sprinkle on top of some delisiously starwberry pink ice-cream."

Kyuubi took one glance at his brother next to him and he noticed that he was now doing that face. The face that made him surrender helplessly in a flash. Kyuubi sighed deeply and ruffled his brother's sunshine blonde locks, smilling.

"Alright, Naruto. I'll do it...for you."

Naruto smilled brightly as he watched his beloved brother signed the form. He then gave his brother a goodnight kiss before going upstairs.

'Can't wait to tell all of them.'

--------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki---------------------------------------

**-On the other side of town-**

"N-no...no...Get...get away from me!!"

The looming dark figure infront of the trembling body just smirk evilly and bared his fangs that shoned brightly under the moonlight.

"Now..now. Stop struggling. I just wanted to talk." he figure hissed.

The trembling body suddenly stilled making the dark stop in confusing. 'What...?'

" you now...SURROUND HIM!"

'Shit!'

-----------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki---------------------------------------------

Yamiki: Eehh...so she decided to put in that brat huh? Even though the part was quite short.\

Azura: -BAM!- Haa...haa...stu...stupid Sasuke...Couldn't even take...a fucking joke...chasing round & round like a mad bitchy dog...It's alright. I've got something up my sleeves. Now where is that bitchy dog?

Sasuke:-BAM!- Haa..Im r-right here...

Azura: -smiles- Sasuke...you know if you behave yourself till I got the part of you and Naruto together. Ima gonna reward you with this!! (whips out 4 pictures of Naruto doing random things)

Sasuke: -nosebleed- Alright...give it to me.

Azura: Ouhk Sasuke. Now remember, this is only the begining. I've got alot more if for continue to behave to Azu&Yami onee-chan :D

Sasuke: -nod nod-

Azura&Yamiki: It's like taking candy from a baby! xD


	3. Enter Sasuke

Chapter 3: Enter Sasuke

Summary: The thought of him one day being able to see a real live vampire just cracked Naruto up. After a one night's encounter, Naruto struggles between the truth about his family name and his past. Just what will the future hold? Love in the arms of the vampires? Or will he lose himself in his journey in finding the truth?

Spoilers: AU/Vamp-fic. I soooo don not own Naruto cuz he belongs to the one and only Sasuke. Oh! And beware of the bad grammar&english and the yaoiness. :D

Yamiki: So...you decided to let Sasuke in the story already, Azu?

Azura: Yes...apparently I think that I've made him wait long enough.

Yamiki: You...are such a good soul Azu...-

Azura: Oh thank you very much :P

Yamiki:...for a devil...-snickers-

Azura: Hey! I resent that.

Naruto: Ano...Azu nee-chan?

Azura: Yes, Naru-chan?

Naruto: I just saw Sasuke at the hallway. He was looking at somethings but when he looked at me he suddenly turn red and ran into your room. Is he sick?

Azura:....SASUKE YOU BASTARD!!! DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE!!!! -runs out-

Naruto: Are they going to be alright?

Yamiki: Dun mind them Naruto. Here's chapter 3: Enter Sasuke...'if he still lives =.='''

------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki---------------------------------------------

**-On the other side of town-**

'Shit' cussed the running dark figure. Currently now, pure-blooded Uchiha Sasuke is running from roof to roof trying to get rid of those persistent demon hunters. Apparently, that so called "dinner" he caught earlier was actually a bait to lure him out.

'To think that I, Uchiha Sasuke, the second surviving memeber of the most powerful vampire clan, would fall for that simple trap! How absurd!' he thought angrily while he hopped to another roof only to find that there was no other roof to jump on. He turned to face the hunters who (finally) caught up to him. One of them points their guns at the Uchiha.

"Surrender you monster! You got no where to hide now!" he exclaimed. The said Uchiha only smirked.

"Do you realised what's the difference between the both of us?" he asked smoothly. The three hunters unconciously lowered their weapon, pondering. Sasuke smirked once again.

"Hn. That's pretty obvious isn't it? I'm a vampire and you're humans. Which makes me having the ability to do this."

And with that, dark demons wing spurted out from the Uchiha's back and Sasuke was soon hovering above his pursuer. He gave an evil snicker before he striked the leader his his sharp talons. Blood were soon splurted across the faces of the other two hunters and Sasuke's who slipped out his tongue and licked his bloody lips.

"Not bad. If I do say so myself."

The hunters stood there speechless as they watched their leaders groan in his last breath.

"Y-You monster! Shoot him!!" cried the second man.

Rounds after round of shooting was heard as they tried to get a shot at the flying Uchiha. Unfortunately, two of the bullets got him on the chest and the other on his thigh. Sasuke winced slightly and created a gust of wind towards his enemies before he flew away towards the main town. Ten minutes have passed since Sasuke had made his getaway from the hunters and he was still wandering aimlessly. Suddenly, sharp pains started to surged throughout his entire body and his vision started to get blurry.

'S-Shit...'

Whithin seconds, the wings faded away along with his conciousness and Uchiha Sasuke started to fall...

---------------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki------------------------------------------------

**-At Naruto's bedroom: Balcony-**

"I know! I mean, isn't that great?! He finally agrees to me being out for some change." said Naruto smiling as he leans onto the railing of his balcony.(1)

"You kidding? Of course it freaking great!" replied Kiba on the other end of the line. "Look Naru, it's getting late for me. You know how my sister will be if I stayed up late. We'll celebrate tomorrow, aite?"

"Ouhk, Kiba-kun. Goodnight." said the blonde and hung up after Kiba said his goodbyes too. He then led out a long happy sigh. Happy that he could finally have some freedom. Eventhough it's only for a limited time. He looked at his wristwatch. The time showed 9.30pm in the evening.

'I still got time to kill' he thought happily. But as Naruto was about to get one step towards his bedroom...

"Uwargh!"

...he was knocked down by a heavy, falling thing. (guess who xD)

"Itetete..."whispered Naruto as he slowly got up into a sitting then went to check on the thing that has fallen onto him earlier and gasped at what he had discovered.

"Oh my god! It's a freaking emo guy!" he cried.( lolxD sorie...couldn't help it!) Naruto wasted no more time after saying that. He slowly dragged the body carefully across his balcony, trying his hardest not to injure him further, and into his bedroom. He then slowly heaved the body onto his bed and went straight into the bathroom to get his first-aid kit. When he returned into his room, he went straight to work in trying to cure the man's injury.

10 minutes have passed and there was still no signs of any movement from the man and Naruto was getting more anxious by the moment. So, he decided to went downstarirs to infrom his brother but a soft groan stops him in the middle of his tracks. He turned only to his his paitient was trying to sit up. Naruto quickly went towards him and softy pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Don't. You might reopen your wounds if you do that," said Naruto softly. After which, the victim slowly opened his eyes and turned towards the blonde. For the first time that evening, dark obsidian met bright azure. Now, that he is awake, Naruto soon found himself looking at the boy, taking in his features. Pale porcelain skin complex. Dark blueish hair that had this ridiculous duck-butt style at the end (according to Naruto). And finally the dark obsidian pools that Naruto found himself to be as if he was suck into it's depths. Naruto blushed as he finally realised that his paitient was a handsome one.

"Urm, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Who are you and what happened?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I was flying when-" Sasuke was not able to finish his sentence because he was interupted by Naruto audible snickers. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's so damn funny?" said Sasuke demandingly. Naruto stopped laughing and smiled swwetly. Sasuke's anger soon flowed out of his stream in an instant.

"W-well..-ahem!- I'm sorry but did you say that you...urm flew?"

Sasuke nodded, "Why? Don't you believe me?"

Naruto shook his head. "I mean it's impossibble, isn't it? I mean we're humans. We don't fly." said Naruto as he made this weird actions of a bird.

"That's because I'm not a human," said Sasuke."I'm a vampire."

After Sasuke had said that, the two soon found themselves sitting in an akward silence. It was so quiet that they could hear a faint sound of a baby's cries from miles away. A minute later, Naruto was the first to react and it was not the reaction that Sasuke was looking for.

"Hm hm....Bwahahaha!!"

Sasuke sighed once again in annoyance and glared hardly are the blonde who was now rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. His laughter didn't stop until a full three minutes later. Naruto slowly went back onto the bed next to a fumming Uchiha while wipping his tears away. He grin sheepishly.

"You done now?" said the dark haired angrily. Naruot just grin once again.

"Want me to prove it?" Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"I could show you my wings as proof" said Sasuke once again. Naruto leaned towards the "vampire" and pondered.

"Alright. Show it."

Sasuke gave a nod and sat up. Naruto tried to nicely tell him to lie back down but Sasuke just ignored the blonde. He closed his eyes in concentration but nothing out of the ordinary happened. He tried again for the second and the third time but it was the same result. After a final try, Sasuke gave up. Naruto gave a victorious smile.

"Can't do it, can you?"

"Hn. I suffered to much damaged," said Sasuke as he tried to defend himself. Naruto just shook his head slightly; saying that he didn't want to talk about that subject anymore. Instead, he decided to learn more about the mysterious man.

After another 30 minutes of a friendly talk witha few innocent name callings, Naruto learned that Sasuke was the same age as him which was 16 years old. He lives with his older brother whose name he refused to mention with no apparent reason. Like the colours black, dark blue and more black. Hates almost everything especially his fan-girls and sweet stuffs. Like Japanese delicacies such as sushi and like to call Naruto "dope". Of course, he still didn't believe about Sasuke being a vampire so he just ignored all those extra, extra bits that has got to do with vampires.

As for Sasuke, he found out that Naruto still didn't believe all about those vampire things but he still talk about the. Just for the fun of it. He even tried to convinced the blonde by showing his fangs. The only smart, logical reason that Naruto could come up with was that anybody could have vampire teeths. He was 16 years of age and too lived with his brother, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Hates people who just get on his nerves. His favourite colours are orange, black, white and red. His new pet-name for Sasuke was either "Sasu-teme" or "Sasu-kun".

"What about your parent? Don't you live with them?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Well, onii-chan never told me what happened to my parents. Whenever I asked about them, he would tell me that they have gone missing ever since I was three years old," said Naruto sadly. Sasuke placed his hands over the blonde and gave him a small comforting smile.

"I know how you feel, dope. I never knew what happened to my parents either."

Naruto gave Sasuke another sweet smile and told him that they should call it a night. He then went to his wardrope and took out his extra foldable futon.

"Why are you taking that

"Urm, to sleep on it?" said Naruto as a matter of fact. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I know what's it for, dope. But why bother? You could just sleep here, next to me." he said as he patted onto a apot next to him on the bed. Naruto cheeks grew red at the thought of sleeping next to Sasuke. Especially on the same bed.

"W-well, I can't. You're the guest and you're injured." the teen stuttered. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders saying that it wasn't such a big deal. Naruto tried to think of another answer but to his surprise, Sasuke was already infront of him in matter of seconds. The raven then took hold of Naruto's hand and lead them towards the bed. Naruto couldn't help but feel a small shudder and Sasuke's cold hands touch his warm ones. He gulped as he got onto the bed followed by the raven. Naruto was about to turn off the lights when he heard the raven spoke.

"Hey, I'll be gone before sunrise, Is that okay with you?"

"Why? Will you like turn into dust? Or or will you turn into this very disgustingly ewwy and gooey substance?" said Naruto as he suddenly became excited. Saukr rolled his eyes for the second time that night.

"No dope. I just don't want anybody to see me when I leave your house."

Naruto made an "ohh" sound as he switch off his lights. As the raven was about to close his eyes he heard Naruto's small cries.

"OH! That mean you're really not a vampire after all!"

'Hn. Dope...'

---------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki------------------------------------------

Naruto: Ehh...Azu nee-chan made me sound like a girl again.

Sasuke: -glomps- Hn. You're cuter that way anyways.

Yamiki&Naruto: Ah! Sasuke?!

Yamiki: Wait. Where's Azura.

Sasuke: Oh, she's still cleaning up the mess in her room. -smirk-

Yamiki:....You're gross Sasuke, you know that?

Sasuke: -smirk- Review pls so that I could get more picture of my precious Naruto

Naruto: What was that?

Sasuke&Yamiki: NOTHING!


	4. Of strange feelings & New student

Chapter 4: Of Strange feelings and New student

Summary: The thought of him one day being able to see a real live vampire just cracked Naruto up. After a one night's encounter, Naruto struggles between the truth about his family name and his past. Just what will the future hold? Love in the arms of the vampires? Or will he lose himself in his journey in finding the truth?

Spoilers: AU/Vamp-fic. I soooo don not own Naruto cuz he belongs to the one and only Sasuke. Oh! And beware of the bad grammar&english and the yaoiness. :D

Azura: -bleh!- That fucking Sasuke! I'll rip his manhood when I get my hands on him!

Yamiki: Heh. I take it that you didn't manage to reach in time?

Azura: Yeah...that bastard really got the nerves to do it on MY bed.

Yamiki: Sucks to be you.

Azura:-smirk- If you still hadn't noticed, we shared the same bed. So the bed that Sasuke did his business on is your bed too :P

Yamiki:...I'll kill that bastard...

Azura: I though so...hehe.

---------------------------------Azura&Yamiki------------------------------------

Sasuke groans as he felt himself waking up the next morning. Well, it's not actually morning yet, more like dawn but close enough. He opened his eyes and it was then he realised that he felt strangely warm. Very warm indeed.

'That's strange. I specifically said that I'm gonna go before sunrise' he thought. He took a glance at the watch and it read 7.15am in the morning. He tried to stretch his arm only to find that he couldn't even move his legs. He looked down and he almost had a major nosebleed at what he has seen. The blonde from last night was currently straddling him with his hand on top of his bare chest. The blonde was peacefully sleeping with his lips slightly open and a faint redness was on his whiskered-cheeks. With the fact that his own arms were around the blonde's waist in a loose so did not made it better for the raven. The raven sighed at his current position. He took another glance at the sleeping beauty and his facial soften.

'Now that I have a closer look, this kid really is cute...' He cute he was. Sasuke went in closer to take a better look. He started to notice all those little little things that he missed yesterday. Like how the blonde would like wriggled his nose cutely once in a while. How his long lashes lied perfectly agaisnt his beautifully tan skin. How the whiskers like marks on his cheeks made him most uncannily like a little kitten. How he mould mumble in his sleep. All those little features of the blonde made the raven wonder how could he not noticed the angel all this while. His eyes soon trailed down onto those pink lips. An unknowingly force started to pull and Sasuke soon found himself leaning closer onto the said lips.

"Hmm...Sasu-kun..."

Sasuke stop his advances and his eyes became wide open at what he was trying to do. He quickly pulled his head back and slowly untangled himself of Naruto hoping that the blonde was still sleeping. He was. Then, he quickly went into the bathroom and retrieve his bloody vest. When he reached the balcony, he slowly turned his head back to the lump on the bed and his mind soon wandered back to the soon to happen kissed. Sasuke shook his head violently before he jump over the balcony with his demon wings flapping behind his wildly.

'What the fuck was I thinking?!...Naruto...'

--------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki----------------------------------------

It was 7.30am and Naruto's alarm clock started to beep noisily. Naruto groan loudly before he slam him hand down the clock making it shut up. He stretched him arms as far as he can before bringing hind hands up once again to rub his sleepy eyes. He looked at the spot next to him and he discovered some specks of blood left on its sheets. Naruto gasped as the events from last night started to play at the back of him mind.

"Sasuke..." he whispered. "He's prpbably gone by now."

He than placed his hand on the empty stop next to him. The sheets were still warm to the touch which means that it was only recently that Sasuke had left. Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of unhappiness and emptiness at the raven's departure. He sighed.

"Might as well get ready for school."

-------------------------------Azura&Yamiki------------------------------------

"Wow, little brother. You're up early for a change." said Kyuubi sarcastically as he puts down his morning newspaper. Naruto however, just walked in silence towards their dining table. As he reaches the table, Naruto sat down and placed his forehead on the wooden table followed by a loud groan. Kyuubi raised his eyebrows at his brother's weird actions. Something was definitely up. He immediately went into his brotherly/mother hen mood. He went near his brother and sat next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't know, Kyuu. I think that I might have some weird dream or something last night. But, it seems so real...especially those bloods..."

Kyuubi panicked. "Blood? Naruto, what happened exactly?"

"Well, when I was at the balcony last night, there was this pale, pale guy who suddenly fell on top of me out of nowhere. I was surprised that he could even survive the fall. He said that his name is Uchiha Sasuke. Everything's black about this guy. Black eyes, black hair, black clothes. Even black shoes!" Naruto stops a while to catch his breath. "And do you know what's worse? He said that he was a vampire! I mean can you believe that?" cried the blonde as he frailed his arms wildly.

Kyuubi's red eyes widened at what he had just heard from his brother. Now he's really panicking. How could this be? Why would they returned now after all this time? Kyuubi was silent for the next few seconds and he had this hurtful kind of look in his eyes. Naruto was beginning to worry. He shook his brother on the arms lightly.

"Onii-chan? Are you okay?"

Kyuu bi soon snapped out of this thoughts when he heard the worry in Naruto's voice. He gave his little brother a reassuring smile.

"Heh. I'm fine, Naru-chan. I think you should be off to school now, okay?"

Naruto's eyes widened and knock himself on the head playfully. Kyuubi gave a small chuckle. Naruto quickly grab his cheese toast, kissed his brother goodbye and went out the door before he's really late for school. When Kyuubi finally made sure that Naruto was gone, he gave out a stressful sigh and when into his bedroom. He then went to his drawers and took out a small picture. The frame showed a picture of Kyuubi himself and baby Naruto with two older adults. One was the female version of Kyuubi and the other was an older version of Naruto. He stroked the picture lovingly.

'Tou-san, Kaa-san...what should I do?' thought the red head sadly as he pressed the frame close to his chest. 'They're back!'

------------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki-------------------------------------------------

"Uchiha Sasuke! Stop being so ridiculous right now! Your wounds are not completely healed! You ought to stay here!" said an older raven as he grab hold on Sasuke as he was trying to leave the house.

Honestly, when Uchiha Itachi, brother of the ever spoiled and stubborn Uchiha Sasuke, found him coming home panting and sweating like hell, he was worried sick. Not to mention that he was bleeding and blood was oozing out from his (nicely) bandaged chest. Now after he had finally redo his brother's bandages, that little brat said that he just had to go back out! Like hell he's gonna let that happen.

"But Itachi! I have to do this. I sense that something will happen and it will have an effect on my life!" struggled the raven. "Let Go you stupid pervert!"

Itachi growled at being called a pervert and stupid but he did not loosen his grip on his brother's wrist.

"Foolish little brother! Do you honestly think that you can even go out there in your current condition? Is it even worth it?"

Sasuke slowly stopped his struggling and looked at his brother deep in the eyes. "...Yes. It's definitely worth it."

Itachi looked at his brother in the same way. He saw nothing but pure determination in the raven's eyes. Slowly but surely, Itachi loosen his grip on his brother's wrist and let go, sighing.

"All right. Just return home safe."

Sasuke gave his brother a nod as he opened the door harsh. Unfortunately, he didn't noticed that his injured chest was in the way. Itachi struggled not to laugh at Sasuke's expression.

"GYAAAAHH!!!"

-------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki--------------------------------------------

-With Naruto : Homeroom-

"AHHHHH..."

The whole of class D101 shot up at the sudden loud scream. Naruto's group was one of the few. Naruto's ears perked up at the all too familiar voice of the raven's. His thoughts went back to the claim-to-be vampire from last night. 'Hope Sasuke's alright...' he though sadly.

"Wow, somebody must really be in serious pain to let out that kind of scream," said Kiba in surprise. Sakura and the rest nod, shuddering at all the possible things that could happened to that poor soul. Murder, burnt alive, brutally rape or...A KICK TO THE BALLS!. Naruto sweatdropped at the weird faces of his friends. He cleared his throat to get them back to the situation in hand.

"Right," said Sakura." Now that Kyuubi has finally allowed Naruto to at least have fun at the Okinawa thingy, I think we should celebrate." she said happily. Ino agreed.

"Yeah. How about we go to the amusement park? We haven't been there for a while." the blonde suggested. Sakura disagreed.

"I don't know. Going to the park is like to grand. Not to mention expensive." Ino pouted.

"How about the arcade?" asked Kiba.

"Fair enough. What about you Gaara?"

Gaara was quite for a minute before he muttered a small 'whatever'. Everyone laughed nervously at his lack or respond. Naruto stood up.

"Alright! To the arcade it is!" he said enthusiastiastically. The other cheered, expect for Gaara of course. Suddenly...

"Ahem!

Naruto let out a girlish squeak. "Gah! Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi just gave his trade mark happy upside down Us.

"My, my Naru-kun. Didn't know that you love my lesson that much." he said as he gave a perverted giggle.

Naruto sweatdropped and muttered a small apology along with his friends before they went back to their seats. When everybody was seated accordingly to their assigned sitting arrangements, Kakashi went ahead and addressed the class.

"Okay everybody, today we have a new student joining us. So make him feel welcome alright?"

The class agreed in unison. "Well, you can come in now."

As the class door slid open, Naruto's eyes immediately widened. For the second time that week, bright azure met dark onyx.

----------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki------------------------------------------

Sasuke: -squeak...- Urm helloooo? Azura? Yamiki? Naru-chan?

Sasuke: Hmm...wonder where they could be. Anyhow...how dare that authoress made a cliff-hanger right when I was about to appear!? That low lying sick, twisted, bitchy, son of a- WHA!?

Azura: You were saying?

Sasuke: Azura?! Untie me right now you dumb authoress you!

Azura: Tsk tsk tsk. You better watch your mouth Sasuke or else I will not take responsibility of what might happen to you in this fic :)

Yamiki: Besides...ur not gonna appear until the next, next chapter.

Sasuke: WHAT!?

Naruto: Oh Sasu-kun. Just suck it up and wait will you?

Sasuke: Naru-chan? Ur in this too? I thought you love me.

Azu&Yami&Naru: We all do Sasuke!


	5. Another incident?

Chapter 5: Another incident?

Summary: The thought of him one day being able to see a real live vampire just cracked Naruto up. After a one night's encounter, Naruto struggles between the truth about his family name and his past. Just what will the future hold? Love in the arms of the vampires? Or will he lose himself in his journey in finding the truth?

Spoilers: AU/Vamp-fic. I soooo don not own Naruto cuz he belongs to the one and only Sasuke. Oh! And beware of the bad grammar&english and the yaoiness. :D

Sasuke: Hey...can you ppl like let me go already? I think I kinda get my lesson now.

Azura: Kinda? Nuh-uh. Not untill you say it.

Sasuke: Aw c'mon! You know I dun mean it!

Azu&Yami: ...

Sasuke...Hey I think I need to go to th-

Azu&Yami: NO!

Sasuke: Damn! Alright fine! I'll say it.

Azu&Yami: Hehe.

Sasuke:-sigh- I, Uchiha Sasuke, am terribly sorry that I called my all so powerful athouress Azura and he alter-ego Yamiki a low-lying, bitchy, twisted and son of a bitch. I will not make myself say all those things again for my own good. Happy?

Azu&Yami: Very :D

-------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki-------------------------------------

**Last Chapter: As the class door slid open, Naruto's eyes immediately widened. For the second time that week, bright azure met dark onyx.**

-Time skip to end of school- (sorie I just dun wanna tok much bout skool until...)

'RIIINGG'

Kurenai-sensei sighed as the bell signalling the end of the day went off. She quickly gathered all the home assignments from yesterday, tuck it under her arms and looked towards the class.

"Alright! Remember to read up on chapters 3 and 4 for there will be a mini class test tomorrow."

Everybody groans. Even the class president, Naruto.

Kurenai glared. "Shut up, you little midgets! It's for your own good!"

With that the red-eyed teacher stormed out of the class muttering about 'what's with students and their allergies to tests?' Naruto groan once again as he sat back down. The brunette besides him laughed and patted his back in a comforting way.

"C'mon Naru-chan, you're the class president. You ought to show us a good example." grinned Kiba. Naruto just groan louder.

"Haha. Well, enough about that. Ready to celebrate?" said Sakura. Her emerald eyes glimmered excitedly. Naruto smiled.

"Sure. Hey you," said the blonde pointing to the raven who was packing his bag.

"Wanna join us?"

Yoruishi Sai gave a slight smile. "Sure, why not?"

-------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki--------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed as he failed yet again to locate the blonde angel. He tried almost everywhere in this god forsaken town. The school that the blonde had went to but unfortunately by the time the raven had arrived, the school was already closed. He tried going to the mall but he was soon surrounded by a group of annoying school girls squealing away at how hawt he was! So he decided that he will not returned to the damn mall until he had grown alot more older and uglier! The then checked out the park. But he found nothing but couples being oh so lovey-dovey with each other. They are such a sight for sore eyes!

Now he's currently walking in the Kunimichi Districts where all those little shop houses and cheap bar and aracde were located. He sighed once again at the thought of those annoying finding when the blonde.

"Uchiha, have you found what your looking for? I'm getting tired of being ambushed by one of your sudden fangirls attack, you know?" said a long-haired brunette besides him.

"Shut it Hyuuga," scowled the said raven. "Just help me out here, alright? I mean, how hard it is to find him anyway? He's like the most obvious thing that you can think of! Tanned skin, blonde hair, whisker-like cheeks, beautiful smile...-"

"And striking blue eyes?" continued the brunette.

"Yeah! And striking blue..-? How the hell you know that?!" demand Sasuke thinking that the Hyuuga was seeing **his **blonde behind his back. 'Wait..._my_ blonde?' Hyuuga just smirked and pointed at a group of high school students who just came out of the arcade. Uzumaki Naruto was in the group, pouting cutely.

Sasuke returned the favour by giving his own trade mark Uchiha smirk. "Hyuuga Neji. Consider this as your own personal promotion."

"I'm deeply honour, Master Sasuke."(1)

------------------------------------------Azura&Yamiki----------------------------------------

"Mou...! I can't believe I would lose to you! _You_out of all people!" cried Naruto cried. The group laughed.

"Aw...what's so bad about losing to me? I mean it is one my my natural skills," grinned Kiba. Naruto pouted.

"But it's not fair! Tonight it's all about me! Me! You could at least let me win once!" whined the blonde loudly. The group laughed again at Naruto's child-like antics. Even Gaara let out a short snicker.

"Ah! Gaa-chan you too? That's it. I'm leaving!" said the blonde angryly.

"Ah. Wait, Naru-chan!" cried Sakura apologetically. She was about to run after Naruto when her sister's surprised voice stopped her.

"Hey...Where's Sai?"

------------------------------Azura&Yamiki-----------------------------------

'Hmph! What's wrong with them anyways? I thought that we are supposed to be celebrating about me so that means it should be about me right?' thought Naruto angrily. 'But then again...they're my best friends. I shouldn't have shouted at them over a simple thing...' Naruto sighed at how childish he was acting. I mean it was not always that he had lost to Kiba. Naruto nodded. He have decided to go back there and apologise if that is the last thing that he'll do.

'That's is if I able to get back at them' Naruto sighed. He just had to went off on his own when he himself already knew that he sucked at directions. Naruto looked at his surroundings and saw nothing but a long secluded road, some dark alleys, some dark houses and some more dark alleys. Naruto smacked his forehead hardly, How the hell did he ended up in this side of the district!? It was official. Uzumaki Naruto's lost and he does not know the fucking way out. Naruto sighed once again and tried to find his way out by re-tracing his steps.

'At least it was better than standing here and do nothing.'

As Naruto was about to take his first step, two ghostly hands suddenly emerged form the dark alleyway. One hand grabbed his wrist while the other shot up to cover Naruto's mouth. Naruto tried screaming into the mouth loudly but all that came was muffled by the said hands.

'H-Help me! Somebody! Anybody!'

----------------------------------Azura&Yamiki---------------------------------

Azura: There :D Its finished!

Sasuke: What?! What do you mean it's finised!? My Naruto is gonna get rape by some unknown guy! This is far away from finish you...-

Azura: Ah ah ah, Sasuke. What did I say about insulting me??

Sasuke: Like I fucking care now! You low-lying bitch!

Azura: -dark aura- Well...Sasuke...I was actually thinking about putting you in the next chapter. BUT since you just had to call me that...I guess you can just appear at...i dunno. The 10th chapter??

Sasuke:-pales- Haha..hahaha. C'mon Azu nee-chan. You kno I'm just joking right? RIGHT?!

Azura: Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows...-walks off-

Sasuke: N-no! Nooo!! I REALLY DON'T MEAN ITTTTTT!!!

Yamiki: Dumbass. Review please...Ciao =.=

**(1): Sasuke and Neji have this some sort of a master and waiter thingy. Neji is like Sasuke's right hand man aite. Don't worry. They are still the best of friends :D**


	6. My Savior's a Vampire? Oh my

Title: My Savior's a Vampire!? Oh my...

Summary: The thought of him one day being able to see a real live vampire just cracked Naruto up. After a one night's encounter, Naruto struggles between the truth about his family name and his past. Just what will the future hold? Love in the arms of the vampires? Or will he lose himself in his journey in finding the truth?

Spoilers: AU/Vamp-fic. I soooo don not own Naruto cuz he belongs to the one and only Sasuke. Oh! And beware of the bad grammar&english and the yaoiness. :D

PS: Sorie for the late update. Juz that exam are round the corner and my com got reboot and I lost all of my data. Thkz for reveiwing

Azura: -BAM!- Hmm hmm...~Electropop pop.

Sasuke: -BAM!- Aww c'mon Azura...I said I was sorie right??

Azura: Hmm...maybe this song's better. ~I know you want me (want me)...You know I want cha (Want cha)...

Sasuke: What the-!? Oh so your ignoring me now huh? AZUUUURRRAAA!!

Azura: -fumes- SHUT THE FUCK UP SASUKE!! If you dun shut ur trap this fucking instant I'll really not put you in any of the chapters!

Sasuke: EEP!...ouhk...

Azura: Thank you...Now...~Tried to reach out to you...touch my hands...

Sasuke: Scared...Scared...

Yamiki: Don't worry Sasuke. U'll get used to her mood swings.

Sasuke:...matized...Traumatized...

Yamiki: -Sigh-

------------------------------Azura&Yamiki-----------------------------

"Mou...Not only Naruto's gone, Sai is too," cried Sakura. It's been more than 10 mins since Naruto had (girlishly) ran away. The gang was now doing a check aroung the district trying to find both of their missing friends. Actually they only cared about Naruto. They couldn't care less about what happened to the new student. That guy just give them the creeps. Now, it has been 15 mins since their last search and Sakura was getting restless.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" screamed the eldest of the Haruno sisters. The other flinched at the pink-haired outburst and back away. An angry Sakura equals to a very very VERY scary Sakura. Sakura took a deep breath in, wanting to shout one more time when somebody spoke behind her.

"Excuse me, may I have a word?"

Sakura turned and boy was she about to faint right there and then. There, standing in front of her was the most smexiest, gorgeous, hamdsome young male than she has ever met! Well, the brunette next to him was a killer to but! The black-haired was the hottest! 'Oh my....this guy is sooo perfect for my Naru-chan!' Sakura smiled evilly before asking what the (hot) male wanted.

"I'm sorry to interupt your...fun but I noticed that there was a blond with you earlier on. May I know where he went?"

'Oh ho ho. So you've noticed my sinfully adorable little brother now have you?' "Yes, but now he's currently missing with one of our other friends"

The dark male's brows furrowed and his face turned worried. "Missing? When?! Who's the other guy?!"

Sakura was taken aback at the sudden change of compossure and voice. "It's been 15mins or so. He had gone missing with our other friend named Yoruishi Sai but they went missing at a different time."

The male's brow furrowed even further. "Yoruishi Sai..." he wispered. "Hyuuga! We need to go! Now!"

Hyuuga gave a slight nod as he raven went ahead.

"I suggest you and your friends wait here. We will bring your friend back"

Sakura nodded and soon the brunette left and caught up with the raven.

'Oh Naru-chan...please be alright...'

---------------------Azura&Yamiki----------------------

"Mmphf! Mmmphf!!" cried Naruto as he struggled violently agaisnt the stranger. Oh god! He really should have not ran away! Now look at him! Trap in an alley with some perverted physcopath in the god awful night. Man, he's so dead. He became struggling more.

"Hey Hey! Relax Naruto..." said the stranger as he uncover the blonde's mouth

Naruto stopped his struggles. 'Sai?' True enough the short black-haired student was indeed in front of him, smirking ever so evilly. Apparent Naruto didn't noticed that. He was just happy that it was somebody he at least knew.

"Oh my god, Sai! Don't do that! You scared the shit outta me! Man...you-" continued Naruto, relieved. Sai smirked again.

"Yes...I'm sorry Naruto. Don't matter...I'll make it all go away..." he whispered. Naruto stopped his ranbles as he noticed the raven getting closer and closer to his face. Naruto turned scared as he noitced that Sai had his mouth opened and was leaning towards his neck.

"Urm...Sai-kun?"

"I'll make you feel good...Naru-chan..." whispered the raven once again. It was then Naruto felt something sharp on his neck. Naruto paled. 'No way...' Naruto began struggling once again, this time more violently and forceful than ever. He was really in hot soup right now!

"S-stop it! Help! Somebody help me!!" cried Naruto desperately. Suddenly, Sai was harshly kicked aside and Naruto was pulled to a very firm chest. The blond looked up to his savior only to see angry, blood-red eyes. 'S-sasuke!?'

"Ah...Uchiha-dono. What a surprise to see you here." said Sai as he hhelp himself of the cold hard floor. Sasuke only frowned and pulled Naruto closer to his chest.

"What were you doing, slave?" hissed the angry Uchiha. Sai only smiled, trying to faint innocent.

"I was just trying to test your mate, Uchiha-dono"

"You are in no position to do that!" he roared and sai flinched ever so slightly. "Get out of my sight!"

Sai gave a bow and with that he dissappeared into the darkness. Naruto gave a sigh of relieve and was about to fall if wasn't for the strong arms around his waist.

He looked up and saw that Sasuke's eyes was back to those normal onyx but now they were filled with worry.

"Sasuke..." he said softly.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" said Sasuke with worry. Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke...I want to go home. Please...send me home."

Sasuke nodded and turned to Neji and told him to tell the others about this situation but not to metion about their little drama. Neji bowed and left Sasuke with a sleeping Naruto in his arms.

-----------------------------Azura&Yamiki---------------------------

After getting some useful or as Sasuke would put in awful direction, Sasuke finally reached the blonde's house. it took him a full 45 mins when it was actually a 15mins walk. When Sasuke had reached to the front door, he shifted in a way that he could reached to the doorbell but at the same time, Naruto would be comfortable.

'Ding Dong' (xD)

A few minutes later, the door finally opened revealing Kyuubi his his PJs with this annoyed look on his face.

"Who ever the fuck it is better have a good reason to wake me up..." slurred the red haired.

"Ah. Kyuubi-san." Kyuubi eyes widen. 'That voice'

"U-Uchiha Sasuke!?"

----------------Azura&Yamiki---------------

Azura: Yes...Its done. Sasuke~ are you happy that you've finally got into the picture???

Sasuke : Trembling....Fear...Afraid...Scary...Mood-Swings...Aghast...Petrified...Panic...Terrified...Shaken...Startled...Paralysed...Spooked...Horrified...

Azura: O.o Urm...Sasuke?? Yamiki...what the fuck is wrong with him??

Yamiki: Dun mind him Azu-chan. He'll get over it

Azura: Ouh....k? =.= Anyways. Sorie once agin for the late update and thank you very much for updating.


	7. Dream? Nightmare? Who knows

Title: Dream? Nightmare? Who knows.

Summary: The thought of him one day being able to see a real live vampire just cracked Naruto up. After a one night's encounter, Naruto struggles between the truth about his family name and his past. Just what will the future hold? Love in the arms of the vampires? Or will he lose himself in his journey in finding the truth?

Spoilers: AU/Vamp-fic. I soooo don not own Naruto cuz he belongs to the one and only Sasuke. Oh! And beware of the bad grammar&english and the yaoiness. :D

PS: Sorie for the late update. Juz that exam are round the corner and my com got reboot and I lost all of my data. Thkz for reveiwing

Azura: Urm Sasuke? =.=''

Sasuke: Terrified...Horrified...Traumatized...

Azura: -twitch twitch- UCHIHA SASUKE YOU RETARDED BASTARD! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!!! -punch with full force-

Sasuke: What the fuck!? Gah! Azura!? Ohmygod...

Azura: Hmm? What? Is there something on my face??

Sasuke: -gasp- I'm sorie! I'll get back to work this instant! -runs off doing stuff-

Azura: O.o the fuck juz happened?

------------------Azura&Yamiki-------------------

_Screams. Shouts. Cries. Wails of utter horror was the only thing that could be heard by Naruto._'Huh?...a dream?' _The town of the Demon was currently being attacked by their enemy. The town of Sand. It was too sudden for anyone to re-act. Before they knew it, houses were burnt down. Families were killed. Childrens were mecilessly thrown into the flames. Their ashes were mercilessly kicked aside. The Sand Snakes destroyed everything. Bloods were spilling from every innocent people._

_In the midst of destruction, Naruto see two figures in the middle along with another in front of them._

_One was a tall black haired vampire. He had long black hair with blood red eyes. His fangs...talons, all were unhumanly long and sharp. The other one was a blonde man. He had this same spiky hair like Naruto only that it was longer. He too had talons and was in a hunching position. His eyes were unbelievably red in colour with slits and there was this demonic dark yello aura around him. Both of the man were in a fighting stance and the figure before them only laughed evilly. _

_"Hahaha! So the most powerful demon town has finally sent their most promising fighters," he snicked as he let out his purple tongue ina mocking manner. "Impressive. But is it enough I wonder."_

_The black haired vampire hissed. "Minato! This is going to be dangerous! Get them back!"_

_The blonde man nodded. "I agree, Fugaku!" Minato then turned towards Naruto. Naruto gasped once again. _'He could see me?'

_"Katsura!**(1)** Take our children and get out of here! You too Kushina!" '...apparently not...' Naruto turned and was shocked to see two ladies with their two sons. All were terrified to death. Kushina shook her head._

_"No! We'll never go! Anata!"_

_Fugaku roared once again. "Kushina! Listen to me, you MUST protect our sons and Katsura's at all cost. Now go! NOW!"_

_Tears soon found their way down both of the lady's cheeks. As much as they didn't want to leave but what their husband had said were true. They MUST protect their sons at all cost. With a heavy heart, Katsura and Kushina both carried their youngest son and ran with thier eldest son behind them._

_30 mins have passed and none of them stopped running. They ran and ran. As far as their feets could take them. Suddenly, they heard a loud explosive in the far distance. Both Kushina and Katsura were panic. They turned towards each other and nodded. They knew what they must do. They then let down both of their sons on the ground. Katsura kneeled down towards the children_

_"Kitsune-kun. I want you to take your little brother, Ita-chan and his little ototou far away from here. As far away as you can. Can you do that for me, son?" Kitsune-kun nodded, trying to keep his tears from falling. Katsura then turned to her second child. She then put up the best smile that she could._

_"Lil' usagi-chan. Mommy's gonna wait for Daddy okay. Be a good little usagi alright? I love you." _

_Little Usagi-chan didn't buy it. He may be 5 years old but he's not stupid. He knew exactly what was happening. He quickly got hold onto his mother's bloody yukata but he was pried away by his more powerful elder brother. Katsura and Kushina soon began to run back to where their husbands were. Little Usagi began to struggle._

_"Iya! Let go of me! Kaa-chan don't go! Kaa-chan!! Kaa-chan!!!"_

"KAA-CHAN!!!!" cried Naruto as he quickly sat up in his bed. Sweating all over, the blonde's breaths came out all ragged and short. He slowly pulled his knees to his chest. 'Kaa-chan...'

-----------------Azura&Yamiki---------------------

-At the same time (before the dream)-

After Kyuubi has finally tuck Naruto safetly in his bed, he quickly went to the living room where the raven was sitting. Kyuubi was fumming uncontrolably. Not to metion apprehensive and confused. When he finally reached the living room, he took Sasuke by his collar harshly.

"The fuck did you do to Naruto!?" he growled.

"Nothing. Just saved him from being killed. You should know why, Kyuubi-san," growled Sasuke back. Kyuubi ched and let go of Sasuke and sat down on the couch. The raven followed suite. Kyuubi sighed.

"So, how that brother of yours?" said Kyuubi trying to start a topic.

"Fine. He missed you," said Sasuke smirking at the last part. Kyuubi groaned muttering nonsence like persistent vampire boys. 'Wait, vampire...'

"Hey Sasuke, heard that you spent a night with Naruto?" Sasuke nodded, "So, did he like believe that you're a pure blood?"

Sasuke gave a smile at their so called 'night' together but nontheless, he shook his head. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Kyuubi sighed and shook his head, "No. I don't want to. Not until he's ready..."

Sasuke was pissed. "Not ready? Kyuubi, there's not much time left!"

"You think I don't know that!? You think that I don't know that that bastard of a guy is coming back in any month now!? You think I can happily waltz in and tell MY little brother that he's actua-"

"KAA-SAN!!!!"

Kyuubi froze in his track. 'Naruto!' He quickly went up the stairs and towards the blonde bedroom with Sasuke hot in his tracks. He immediately burst.

"NARUTO!" The said blonde looked up at Kyuubi pitifully with his tear-streak face. He immediately jumped into his older brother's arms, desperate for comfort. Kyuubi returned the hug with the same vigor.

"I..I s-saw...I s-saw..." whimpered the blonde. Kyuubi just patted his little brother on the head and held him closer.

"It's okay Naru-chan...It's okay. Onii-chan's here."

--------------------------Azura&Yamiki-----------------------

By the time that Naruto has calmed down, it was already 11pm in the evening. Sasuke decided to take his leave but before he did that he talked to the older Uzumaki for a while.

"I know you cared for him, Kyuubi-san. But it has to be done just like how we were destined to meet on that night. Take as much time as you like. I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind waiting a little bit longer."

Kyuubi nodded and with that, Sasuke let out his wings and flew towards his home. Kyuubi sighed once again as he closed the door. He then closed all the lights before he went into Naruto's room and into the blonde's bed. Naruto stirred a little as he felt the weight of his brother on the other side of the bed.

"Kitsune-kun...? Sleep...with me?" Naruto whispered. 'Kitsune-kun...huh? He never called me that since that day...'

"Anything to make you happy...my little Usagi-chan"

Naruto curled next to Kyuubi while the red head has his arms over Naruto in a hug. Shedding a single tear, Naruto whimpered slightly as he whispered to the dead of the night.

"Don't go...Kaa-chan..."

-------------------Azura&Yamiki---------------------

(1) : Sorie..but I couldn't remember Naruto's mom real name...ToT

Naruto: Hmm...

Yamiki: Hmm...

Azura: -twitch- What with that respond? =.=''

Naruto&Yamiki: Idk...juz idk.

Azura: Haish. Whatever...Sas-

Sasuke: Hai! What can I do for you?!

Azura: Ano....

Sasuke : Understood! I shall give you your evening coffee right now! -rush-

Azura: No...I-

Sasuke: You want your evening Forest Fruit Tea instead?? Understood! -rush-

Azura: Urm...

Sasuke: Hai! The Lemon Tea it is! -rush-

Azura:...urm Whatver...=.=


End file.
